Trick Or Treat, Spiderman
by Flamegirl217
Summary: A murderer. That's all Spidey thought it was at first. But he's soon proven wrong. Rated M for occasional gore. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

The Oscorp building. Midnight. Almost everyone had gone home by now, excluding the night guards on patrol. Everything was quiet…except for the occasional sound coming from the air vents. A shuffling scratching sound, like rats were scurrying through the vents. It stopped just over the room holding Oscorp's archives before the vent opening fell to the floor with a clatter, allowing an upside-down head to poke out. The head looked around before grinning, revealing sharp pointed teeth. The head ducked back inside the vent before the person it belonged to dropped lightly to the floor. They crept silently along the floor, going to the archived blueprints before a clawed hand plucked a rolled-up blueprint from the shelf.

"Hey!"

A flashlight beam broke through the darkness and the figure froze, head snapping around to see one of the night guards.

"Step away from there!" The night guard ordered. The figure splayed its claws, and an avid growl escaped its lips.

~O~

Peter Parker walked into The Daily Bugle, ringing out his shirt. He'd just been pegged by Flash with a bunch of water balloons. Again. The staff of the Bugle were all huddled around a box-like television, watching with expressions of shock and horror.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Peter asked, joining them.

" _A motive for the break-in is still unknown._ " The reporter on the TV said, " _It would even seem that nothing had occurred if not for the brutal murder of one of Oscorp's security guards._ " The image changed to a picture of Oscorp's archives, and several of the staff gave shrieks of horror and disgust, some even turning away. What had once been a night guard was barely recognizable, limbs torn off and scattered with blood splattered on almost every surface.

 _Oh that's gross._ Peter thought, holding a hand over his mouth and feeling like he was about to be sick. Fortunately, the screen changed back to the reporter.

" _CEO of Oscorp, Norman Osborne, was not available for comment but security at Oscorp has been increased to prevent any further murders._ "

As the report ended everyone went back to work, but the image of the murdered guard still hung in Peter's mind.

 _Maybe it's time for Spidey to investigate._ He thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Spiderman swung onto the roof of Oscorp, eyes alert to any sort of clue. His eyes narrowed at the air vent sticking out of the roof, the cover torn off and lying beside it. Spider-sense suddenly tingling, Spiderman back flipped as a black and silver streak lunged for him from behind, overshooting and colliding with the air vent. Spiderman raised his arms and webbed whatever had attacked him to the floor of the roof, frowning as he took a cautious step towards it but stopped when he heard an animal-like growl. The thing slashed through the webbing with long black claws, uttering another growl as it rose to a crouch.

 _It's a person!_ Spiderman realised, eyes growing wide. The female gave another growl, lips twisting into a sneer to reveal sharp, pointed teeth before she bared her claws and lunged for Spiderman again.

"Whoa!" Spiderman exclaimed despite himself as he twisted out of the way, barely dodging the attack. The female didn't skip a beat as she turned before even touching the ground and lunged again, but this time Spiderman tied her up with webs. The female squirmed and gave animalistic snarls, and Spiderman was finally able to get a good look at her. She looked about in her twenties and she was wearing a black catsuit covered in silver bats and pumpkins, and black gloves that reached her elbows with long shiny black claws. The catsuit covered her head except for a hole for her mouth and eyes, and she had a pair of silver-lensed goggles over her eyes as well as a silver chain around her neck holding a bat-shaped pendant.

"So who are you supposed to be?" Spiderman asked, walking over to the female. She only growled in response and Spiderman shrugged as he grabbed the web bindings to drag her to the other side of the roof. As he did the female bit into his forearm, and Spiderman let out a scream as her sharp, pointed teeth broke through his suit and his skin. Spiderman tried to pry the female's jaws off but she held on tight, biting in harder, forcing Spiderman to screw his eyes shut from the pain. Because his eyes were closed, he didn't notice the female work her right arm free of the webs and tap the cuff of her left glove, revealing a small touchscreen. She released his arm and Spiderman hissed as he examined the wound, the suit stained with red.

 _How am I going to explain this to Aunt May?_ He thought before hearing a robotic chitter and Spiderman turned around to see a swarm of bats come over the edge of the building and swarm around him, occasionally biting or scratching. Spiderman swatted and used his webs, but there were still too many. The bats formed a swirling cloud that blocked Spiderman's vision so he didn't see the female rise to her feet and backflip off the roof onto a version of Green Goblin's glider, pressing a finger to the touchscreen again before flying off. The swarm of bats suddenly broke off and flew in a large black cloud after the female and the glider.


	3. Chapter 3

She stopped in front of an almost shut window, opening it before slipping inside. The gilder was hard to pull through, but it eventually fit. Placing the glider on the floor in front of the windowsill, she gave a groan as she rubbed her temples, and as she took her hands away her facial expression changed to a frown.

"Be quiet." Eve ordered, and her other self slunk to the corners of her mind. Her other self was still snarling about almost losing to the web-slinger, and had it not been for Eve taking control for a second to summon the glider, they would both be in jail right now. Eve frowned at the glider before removing the goggles over her dark green eyes to hold a hand to her face, letting out an exasperated sigh. The glider still needed work if she wanted it ready; she still hadn't added the Ro-bat storage compartment yet. Speaking of which…

Eve went to the window, opening it all the way so she could stick her head out. The swarming cloud of robotic bats was still chittering away, and Eve was worried for a second that the other tenants of the apartment building would hear the ruckus. Eve tapped her touchscreen a few times before stepping back, and the Ro-bats collectively flew inside the apartment and roosted on, around and under the table Eve used for working. Eve smiled with satisfaction before looking at the memories of her other self from her fight with the web-slinger, focusing on the image of her other self biting down on his arm.

"I bet Spiderman's crying right now." Eve thought out loud.

"He won't be the only one that's crying." A husky voice said with a sinister chuckle. Eve froze before slowly turning around to see the Green Goblin looking back at her. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he'd lost his classic Goblin smile. Eve took a step back, smile fading as she tensed.

"It seems I'm not the only one with pumpkins." Green Goblin continued, frowning. It seemed so out of character for him. He stepped towards Eve, fists clenching at his sides.

"But if you ask me, it's one too many." Green Goblin growled, and Eve grimaced before rubbing her temples. Her other self, Halloween, growled before lunging forwards, but Green Goblin grabbed her and spun her around, pinning Halloween's arms behind her back.

"So you're going to help me get rid of the web-head once and for all." Green Goblin said, a smile spreading on his face, "And if not…" Green Goblin spun Halloween around so she was now facing him, one of his arms around her waist.

"Let's just say…" Green Goblin continued before chuckling darkly as he pulled out a razor bat and dragged the edge lightly down the side of Halloween's face, "It won't be pretty." Halloween gave a warning growl, baring her pointed teeth, but Green Goblin didn't even blink as he dropped her heavily and turned towards the window. Halloween, now on the ground, groaned as she rubbed her temples before Eve looked up and saw the Goblin Glider hovering outside her window.

"And oh, I almost forgot." Green Goblin stopped just as reached the window, "Don't take any more of my toys." He started laughing as he slipped out the window and onto the Goblin Glider, the laugh turning into a mad cackle as he flew away. Eve's eyes were wide as she watched Green Goblin fade to a speck, frozen by fear and Halloween trying to get back out to chase after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter was helping Dr Connors clean up some of the clutter in the lab, mostly moving boxes and putting things away.

"Need some help Pete?" Gwen asked, grabbing hold of the heavy box Peter was struggling to carry.

"Thanks Gwen." Peter replied with a smile before the two of them lifted the box onto a high shelf of the supply closet.

 _What I could really use some help with is the stuff that happened last night._ Peter thought, smile fading as he closed the supply closet, giving a quiet sigh. _I barely managed to hide my arm from Aunt May,_ plus _my spider suit is torn._ Dr Connor's emerged from his office, lowering his lab coat sleeve as he closed the door.

"Anything else Dr Connors?" Gwen asked, and the troubled look vanished from Dr Connor's face, replaced by a smile.

"No, that should be fine." Dr Connor replied before looking around the lab, "You kids did a great job." Peter gave a modest shrug before all three of them heard a noise from the other end of the lab, hidden by a pair of doors. Peter went to step forward but Dr Connors held out an arm in front of him.

"No Peter, I'll check it out."

Peter stepped back and Dr Connors marched forward, disappearing through the doors for a few moments. There was a sudden scream and Peter and Gwen both jumped.

"Dr Connors!" Gwen exclaimed, running towards the door.

"I'll, er, call the police." Peter called after her, hanging back before ducking out of the lab and changing into his spider suit. He went back inside and through the doors to see Dr Connors lying on the ground unconscious, and a familiar black and silver streak tossing things around the lab.

"You!" Spiderman exclaimed, and she froze before turning around and growling, eyes narrowed to slits. Spiderman quickly shot a web but she dropped to the floor and jumped up onto a bench, running across it and knocking test tubes and microscopes to the floor as more webs were shot at her. Spiderman shot a length of web and swung forwards, kicking her off the bench and into a wall. She groaned as she rubbed her temples before a look of panic came over her face.

"Get out of here!" She exclaimed and Spiderman clung to a wall.

"Well well, she actually talks." Spiderman taunted and the woman held both hands to her head, a look of pain briefly crossing her face. Spiderman frowned in confusion before the woman shook her head and hurried towards another bench holding all sorts of chemicals, scanning through them.

"Oh no you don't!" Spiderman declared, webbing her up like he had last night. She squirmed like before, but not as for long or with the same vigour of a wild tiger suddenly stuck in a cage.

"You idiot!" She exclaimed, practically shouting, "Do you want her back out? Because she'll tear you limb from limb!" Spiderman landed in front of the woman, finally having just about enough.

"Who back out?" Spiderman exclaimed, extremely confused, "Who are you?" The woman sighed, putting her head back against the wall.

"Halloween."

 _That explains the bats and pumpkins._ Spiderman thought before the woman's jaw clenched.

"I warned you." She said simply before grimacing, and when her eyes opened again she let out a growl. Spiderman jumped back as Halloween tore through the webs and pounced, tackling him to the ground. She dug her claws in before going to bite, but Spiderman sent a web right over her mouth, and he was able to push her off as she faltered in surprise. Halloween groaned, rubbing her temples before tapping the cuff of her left glove. Spiderman's spider sense tingled and he ducked as the window next to him smashed inwards, a version of the Goblin Glider bursting through. This one was considerably smaller though, and when Halloween climbed on she was on her knees, holding onto two joystick-like things at the front.

"You shouldn't have interfered web-slinger." Eve said flatly. She swung the glider around and grabbed several chemicals before turning to the window.

"This could have been stopped." She added over her shoulder before darting out of the lab.

 **A/N: Yes, I know I haven't updated in a while. I'm sorry I've just been caught up with other things, like thinking about new story ideas and trying to figure out how to proceed with my other stories. I'm trying guys, I really am.**


	5. Chapter 5

Eve waited impatiently on the roof of her apartment building, repeatedly looking between the skies and the chemicals in the bag at her feet. It wasn't everything she had needed, but hopefully Eve had collected enough to make either some form of knockout gas, or a large explosion. Her other self didn't want to try and knock the Green Goblin out though; Eve's other self wanted to tear him to shreds. But it was hard to negotiate with something with the mental processes of a wolf. Eve hadn't put her gloves on yet, so she fiddled with them until she heard a familiar hum in the air.

"Is everything ready?" Green Goblin asked, landing on the roof. Eve nodded nervously, trying to hide the bag behind her legs.

"Well aren't we chatty today." Green Goblin grinned before his eyes moved to the bag. Eve kept her face expressionless, but she started to panic as Green Goblin stepped towards her.

"Oh, you thought you'd try and surprise me?" Green Goblin's grin widened as realisation dawned. Eve gulped and before she knew what was happening Green Goblin threw a pumpkin bomb that landed right inside the bag. Eve shrieked before kicking the bag off the roof without thinking, just making it before the pumpkin bomb exploded in a mass of green and brown smoke.

"Tut tut my dear, I thought we'd been through this." Green Goblin put his hands behind his back, pacing towards Eve, "Gobby makes the rules, _not you_." He growled the last two words, causing Eve to take an involuntary step back.

"Now," Green Goblin continued, "Do you have any more _surprises_ waiting?" He held up two fingers glowing faintly with electricity and Eve shook her head.

"Good girl." Green Goblin smiled, patting Eve on the head before turning back to his glider, "Now come come, we have work to do!" Eve didn't move for a moment, trying to fight back Halloween, who was growing restless and trying to take control.

"Stay back." Eve ordered, keeping her voice to a whisper so Green Goblin wouldn't hear, "He'll kill us both if you try anything." Her other self begrudgingly obeyed, and Eve pulled on her gloves before climbing onto her own glider and following Green Goblin.

~O~

The little sprite followed behind, keeping up but clearly too scared to speed up in any way. He could see by the look on her face and her eyes that she was scared, a completely different look than the other one had. She was two for the price of one, he knew that much at least, but the question of whether the little sprite was going to try something else was still a mystery. As long as the little sprite stayed scared, he was safe. But if one growl escaped her lips, he'd be shredded to Gobby ribbons. He smiled at the thought and the ring the phrase had to it. That reminded him; he would have to ask the little sprite what was in that bag, since the pumpkin bomb explosion had been bigger and tinged with different colours. Now the things he could do with _those_ could be fun.

 _Wait, where was this train of thought headed?_ He thought before shrugging. _Oh well, no matter._

 **A/N: Okay, everyone reading this story, we need to talk. This story is in deep shit because of a simple problem with making Green Goblin in character. I have looked f**king EVERYWHERE, BUT I CANNOT FIND THE SOLUTION! So I need your help. Okay? If Halloween did actually spazz out and try to rip Gobby to pieces, how would he react? HOW!? HELP ME PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, it turns out that I actually had one more chapter for this story ready to be published. Unfortunately, this story will probably be on hiatus until I figure out some stuff.**

Green Goblin suddenly stopped and Eve almost collided with him, narrowly bringing up her glider.

"Are you ready to hear my brilliant plan?" Green Goblin asked, turning around, and Eve frowned in confusion before looking down below them. They were high in the air, but she hadn't expected for them to be out in the open like this.

"No I mean yes but-"

"Great!" Green Goblin cut her off with a wide grin.

~O~

Spiderman swung through New York, patrolling and looking for any sign of Halloween. He was still determined to find her, and she hadn't exactly left any sort of clues at Dr Connor's lab. Usually villains celebrated a little too early and left less-than-subtle hints about what they had planned, but all Halloween had done was grab some chemicals and fly off. With the whole holiday theme, the last thing Spiderman needed was another fire-and-brimstone pumpkin bomb.

 _Wait a minute._ Spiderman thought, clinging to the side of a building. _What if Halloween isn't working alone, and she's really some sidekick for Green Goblin!_ Almost on cue, a pumpkin bomb came flying through the air towards Spiderman's face, and he quickly shot a web and swung out of the way as it exploded. He swung up and onto the rooftop of the building he had been clinging to, eyes narrowing as he looked around.

"Goblin!" Spiderman exclaimed, and Green Goblin came into view on his Goblin Glider, a grin already on his face.

"Hello, Spiderman." He greeted. Spiderman raised his arms to shoot a web but his spider sense tingled and he twisted out of the way of Halloween lunging for him, causing her to miss, overshoot and stumble off the edge of the building. Halloween gave an animalistic yelp as she clung to the edge, trying to get her footing on the outer wall and haul herself up. Spiderman quickly grabbed Halloween's arm and pulled her up to safety, before Green Goblin grabbed him by the collar and flew upwards.

"Your compassion will be your end, Spiderman!" Green Goblin declared, still grinning. Spiderman kicked and hit Green Goblin in the ribs, making him release Spiderman who fell back towards the rooftop. Before he could even raise a web-shooter Halloween pounced and tackled, rolling and pinning Spiderman. An avid growl escaped Halloween's lips as she bared her teeth, ready to tear out a piece of Spiderman's throat. Spiderman squirmed and thrashed, but Halloween was surprisingly strong and snarled almost triumphantly, like a predator that had finally caught its prey.

"Yes! Finish him!" Green Goblin cheered, landing on the rooftop and stepping off his glider. Halloween's head snapped to him, eyes narrowing and giving an angry growl. She got off Spiderman and started towards Green Goblin, baring her claws as well as her teeth. Green Goblin seemed unfazed until Halloween tackled him, and he glanced over his shoulder with slightly widened eyes as his head hung over the edge of the roof.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development, isn't it Gobby?" Spiderman asked, rising to his feet. Green Goblin grunted before pushing Halloween off of him, then swiftly jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the collar.

"You, work for me!" Green Goblin spat, all laughter and glee gone from his voice, "And don't you forget it!" Halloween growled and swung a hand, raking her claws across Green Goblin's face. Green Goblin's eyes narrowed dangerously and he sneered before turning, holding Halloween over the edge of the building. Halloween looked downward before giving another yelp and squirming, kicking her legs uselessly.

"If you won't exterminate the web-slinger, then I'll just throw you off the roof myself!" Green Goblin snarled, shaking her, "Am I making myself clear?" Halloween groaned and her eyes screwed shut before they opened again, and Eve shrieked as she saw the street below, clutching at the arm Green Goblin was holding her with.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Eve shrieked before giving another shriek as Green Goblin shook her again, "We're both sorry!" Green Goblin's sneer faded and he roughly pulled Eve back onto the roof, almost throwing her towards Spiderman.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Spiderman asked, looking very confused. Eve glanced at Green Goblin before she grimaced and rubbed her temples, then Halloween let out a growl and splayed her claws. She swung and tore through the chest of Spiderman's costume, leaving five long gashes before lunging for him. Spiderman dropped before kicking, hitting Halloween right in the stomach and she collapsed to the ground, curling into a ball. Before Spiderman could regain his bearings a razor bat flew past his face, narrowly missing his nose, and he turned his attention to Green Goblin.

"Can't beat me on your own anymore?" Spiderman taunted, shooting webs and dodging Green Goblin's attacks.

"I could, but two on one is so much more fun!" Green Goblin replied. Spiderman's spider sense tingled but he was too late to avoid Halloween tackling him from behind.


End file.
